conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Caribbean Community v. Yarphei
Caribbean Community vs. Yarphei is an International Criminal Court lawsuit submitted by several nations in the Caribbean Sea who were attacked by illegal weather warfare during the 2010 Yarphese War. The lawsuit includes Cuba, Jamaica, the Union of Everett, the Dominican Republic, the Bahamas and several of the smaller dependency islands, all who of which suffered damages due to the hurricane attack. Charges The International Criminal Court has submitted war crime charges against Tranh Chup-yar of the Grand Yarphese Republic which include illegal weapons of mass destruction, weather modification warfare, attempted genocide and 33 counts of homicide for the 33 deaths caused by Hurricane Alex. The hurricane attack was dubbed by Everetti officials as "a direct attack against civilians, in the attempt to kill civilians, for the purpose of killing civilians." President Spencer stated the hurricane was an act of "genocidal terrorism" and would have resulted in "the deaths of thousands". Lawsuit The lawsuit includes demands for reparations to destruction caused to "innocent and uninvolved nations" such as the Bahamas, Cuba, Dominican Republic and Jamaica. Demands *Jamaica demands $1.2 million US dollars in damages caused to infrastructure and vehicles and an additional $3 million US dollars for three deaths that occurred on the island as a result of the storm. A separate Jamaican family has pushed for a $15 million dollar lawsuit for the death of a fisherman. *Cuba demands $5.5 million US dollars in damages caused to infrastructure and vehicles and $1.5 million dollars for the death of a Cuban harbor worker. *The Union of Everett has several suits coming from it. A man in Yucatan demands $26,000 in damages for his car that was destroyed by a falling tree branch caused by a gust in the remnants of the hurricane, then a tropical storm. Six families in Haiti are suing for a total of $55 million Everetti dollars for the deaths of four Haitians killed in the storm. An additional set of charges include 29 counts of homicide due to the deaths of 28 Haitian earthquake survivors and one German rescue worker who died in the storm. Tent cities suffered extreme damage and additional suits demand hundreds of thousands in medical bills for injured survivors including a four year old girl who lost her right eye due to collapsing tent debris from high winds. *The Dominican Republic demands $550,000 US dollars for damage to a marina. Evidence Everetti, Caribbean and Cascadian naval vehicles have pulled a total of 324 so-called "MQB boxes" from the Caribbean Sea and Everetti eastern sea board to be sent for study in Seattle, and destroyed another estimated 500 boxes along the sea board and in the Atlantic Ocean. The amount and locations of the boxes prove Yarphei had illegally intruded on various nation's foriegn soil and territorial waters long before the war had begun. The placement of so many of these boxes proves Yarphei's intent to kill or attack Everett at some point before the 2010 Yarphese War even occurred and leads to a conspiracy. The amount of boxes would have required many long weeks of placement. Category:FW Storage